


Meet me at Midnight

by Master_Magician



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: "You can come with me if you want, but not one word until we're finished." Trini poked Jason hard in the chest. "Not one word. Are we clear, Scott?""Crystal." Jason smiled, but was internally freaking out. Nobody used his first name, they just didn't. Screw serious, this was a problem right up there in severity with Rita returning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be another Jason/Kimberly, but I took a second look at the context I'd written myself into and came to a conclusion. There are only a handful of Jason/Kimberly stories knocking around, but how many Jason/Trini (Non-romantic)? Even fewer, so bam. Here we are.
> 
> And to answer a question left by a previous reviewer, none of my Power Rangers stories are connected unless said otherwise in these author notes.
> 
> I also should have mentioned this on one of my previous two uploads. If anyone is interested in seeing something in my writing just say so in a review or PM. I'm always looking for new ideas past my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jason absolutely hated the night.

It was not always so. Once upon a time the night was no different from any other time of day. Even if most of what you did during it was sleep and go to the occasional party.

Now, after everything Jason and his team of rangers had gone through, the night was no longer friendly for any of them.

It was at night that Billy died. While he experienced it, the others got to feel just a little bit of it in their bond and it terrified everyone. The fact that the blue ranger was able to smile and laugh at all spoke volumes about how strong he truly was.

Not to mention, Trini was attacked in her own bedroom in the dark. Like Billy, she experienced it but the others got to feel a little of what she felt every time she recalled the experience.

Everyone else was plagued with more slightly normal problems, nightmares being a popular one. Nobody was spared either. When one, or more often all of them, came to school looking like death warmed over, nobody need ask questions.

Suffice to say, some of them hated the darker time of day with a bloody passion.

Jason had yet to get to the nightmare portion of his evening but the night was still young. Coming back from splashing water on his face, he flopped himself back onto his bed and starred at the ceiling. Ugh… it was going to be one of those nights, he could already feel it. Not bothering to even move, he just laid there for a time and hoped he could find sleep at a reasonable hour.

Jason look up just in time to see Trini perched halfway through his window. Oddly enough, she was just sitting there and didn't seem like she was actually climbing through the thing.

"Trini?" Jason leaned over and flipped on his bedside lamp. "What's going…"

Jason's words died on his tongue when he saw Trini's face. The mixture of panic and deer-in-the-headlights so out of place on the yellow ranger, Jason had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't imagining or dreaming. It wasn't exactly the first time one of his rangers had snuck into his window to see him, but for some reason Trini looked like she was doing something she shouldn't.

Nope, not a dream. Trini was real and right there.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Trini deadpanned, but her facial features didn't change.

"Probably." Jason chuckled. He had to resist the urge to make a stalker joke just to ease the tension. "Couldn't sleep quite yet. What about… hey wait!"

Trini threw herself out the window and into the night.

Normally, Jason would just let her leave. But there was something about that look in her eyes, something that just screamed at Jason his fellow ranger was far from okay.

Jason was out the window before he even decided to chase after her.

Lucky for him, Jason had been wearing house shoes at the time. The idea of chasing after Trini in his bare feet was not an appealing one, but he would have done so had the situation called for it.

Trini ran off down the street instead of taking some weird route, making Jason's chase all the easier. At first, he wondered if she knew the red ranger was right on her heels.

Jason's answer came when he rounded a corner only to run into Trini's outstretched palm. He had slowed down just enough that the impact merely stopped him cold instead of putting him to the ground. The girl might be shorter than him, but she could pack a punch when needed.

"Why are you following me?" Trini scowled, but that panicked look from a while ago was gone and replaced with an obviously faked annoyance. Trini might be the most closed off of their ragtag group of rangers, but Jason liked to think he was at least learning the ins and outs of his team.

"Seriously? You're going to ask me that?" Jason countered. "Do you really need to?"

Trini said nothing for a long moment, but her scowl deepened. "Go home."

"Not a chance. Not until I know why you were sneaking into my window."

"I wasn't sneaking into your window."

"Then what do you call that?"

"I was…" Trini froze. "Just doing something I needed to do."

"Which would be?" Any other time, Jason would be growing annoyed at the evasiveness. But this was something serious, Jason could both feel it and see it. Any time one of the five rangers got evasive with the others it was never a good sign.

"You can come with me if you want, but not one word until we're finished." Trini poked Jason hard in the chest. "Not one word. Are we clear, Scott?"

"Crystal." Jason smiled, but was internally freaking out. Nobody used his first name, they just didn't. Screw serious, this was a problem right up there in severity with Rita returning.

"Okay." Trini was again off into the night.

Jason again followed after her, but Trini didn't make it easy. It wasn't that the yellow ranger was trying to ditch him, but she was not exactly allowing him any time to catch up either. In the end it didn't matter, Trini might be ranger enhanced but so was Jason.

To Jason's confusion, their destination was Billy's place.

Trini, quiet as a mouse, crept up to the basement window that led to Billy's room. The pane of glass was closed but Trini made no attempt to open it. She just starred past it into the room.

Jason, who took up a position beside her, followed her gaze to find Billy fast asleep on his bed. The remains of some device he was working on laying right beside him on the mattress.

What on earth was Trini doing? Jason was curious sure, but he did promise to keep his trap shut until Trini said otherwise. The red ranger was nothing if not a man of his word.

Trini said nothing, just watched the sleeping Billy for several long minutes before stepping away and taking off again.

Jason followed in absolute silence as they approached Kimberly's house next. Just like with Billy's, Trini made for the window leading to the pink ranger's room. Instead of actually going for the window itself, Trini scrambled up the nearby tree that would allow her to see into the room with Jason right beside her.

Trini's face was completely neutral as she beheld the slumbering Kimberly. Whatever she was searching for, she must have found because in the blink of an eye she scrambled down the tree to resume her quest.

Their third, and Jason assumed final, destination was the trailer park. Specifically, the one belonging to Zack and his ill mother.

Much like Billy's, whose room was on the bottom floor, Trini made her way to the window on ground level with Jason at her side and like the previous two rangers, watched Zack in his sleep.

Zack's window was open though. Silent as a ghost, Trini scrambled up into the space. Like with Jason's own window, she sat there halfway through but made no attempt to enter.

Once more, Trini found whatever it was she wanted and zoomed off.

Jason half expected them to travel to Trini's own house next, but no. Instead, their destination was the local park back in town. Once there, Trini flopped herself onto one of the wooden benches.

"Okay, ask all you want." Trini sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Nah." Jason, much gentler, took a seat beside his fellow ranger.

"You aren't going to ask what we were doing? Why I'm stalking our friends?" "Trini asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Jason shrugged. "Whatever you're doing, it's for good reason. And I would like to know, but I'm not going to ask unless you want to talk about it."

"Wow, awfully noble sounding of you, Jason." Trini laughed quietly looking at the ground. Jason was just relieved to hear her using his first name again like she should be.

They sat there in silence for a time, Trini in thought and Jason waiting patiently.

"I just…" Trini hesitated. "Sometimes I need to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That they're still there." Trini confessed.

"That they're safe." Jason finished for her.

"Yeah. I know you all can feel it but… I can still see her there in my room sometimes. Feel her hands on me pinning me to the wall." Trini shivered. "It gets to be a bit much and I start to think… what if she's not really gone? What if she's back, would she go after me first again? I don't think so."

"So, you check up on us in the middle of the night." Jason connected all the dots Trini had drawn up, intentionally or not. "See for yourself that everything is okay."

Trini nodded.

"Hey wait, why me first?" Jason turned to look at Trini.

"Uh, you're actually last most of the time." Trini admitted a but sheepishly, a tone that Jason found odd on the girl. "But I change it up from week to week sometimes. Tonight, you just happened to be first, dumb luck I guess."

"Why last?" Jason couldn't help arching an eyebrow. "Not afraid she's going to go for the team leader?"

"Honestly? I go see Billy first usually, then Zack, Kim, then you. Billy already had to die once and I don't want to see that happen again." Trini voice shook slightly, but Jason pretended he didn't notice. "Zack's furthest one from us so he'd make a good target."

"Good order, if I was choosing who to check on first I'd do the same." Jason reassured. He meant it too, his own safety was last on his list of concerns. His team and friends came first and foremost. "How often do you do this?"

"I try to limit it to once a week, usually Wednesday, but sometimes I do it twice." Trini fiddled with a loose string on her sleeve. "The worry comes and goes. You're not… mad or anything right?"

"Not at all, Trini." Jason lightly bumped the girl's knee with his own. "Your reasons are noble, and you're doing nothing wrong."

Trini sighed and heavily dropped her head to Jason's shoulder. The red ranger had to admit, he was shocked. Trini wasn't exactly the touchy feely type to the best of his knowledge. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he was even alone with Trini?

Throwing caution to the wind, Jason slowly draped an arm around Trini's shoulders. To his continuing surprise, the Latina actually scooted closer to him and relaxed into his hold. "Thanks, Jason."

"For what?"

"Being so… understanding I guess." Trini shrugged ever so slightly. "Wait a sec… are we having a moment here?"

"Hmm… seems so." Jason chuckled. "Had to happen eventually."

"Yeah, but it's sooo cliché." Trini groaned under her breath. "Is it bad if most of me wants to run away from all this mushiness and maybe go punch something?"

"Nope, just means you're the same Trini we all adore and you're not going soft on us." Jason was relieved, Trini was sounding much more like her regular self. "Look on the bright side, we're not doing the whole moonlit declaration of love followed up by the kiss in the rain crap."

"Bleh… yuck." Trini pulled away to make a disgusted face, but the look was somewhat ruined by the giggle she couldn't contain. "That's just gross. And boom, moment ruined."

"You're welcome." Jason followed up without missing a beat. "Seeing as how we're changing topics, I have a favor to ask."

"The mighty Jason Scott, asking me for a favor?" Trini moved one arm on the back of the bench and rested her chin on the limb. "Oh, this should be good. Hit me."

"No thanks, you'd beat me to death before I could get away." Jason mirrored the yellow rangers pose. "But seriously, the next time you do this, come by my place first."

"And why's that?"

"So that I can come with you."

"What?" Trini asked in puzzlement. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Let's just say, you're not the only one who sometimes needs to know the others are safe." Jason shrugged.

Hopefully, Trini didn't have a problem Jason's request. The reassurances about his friends would be nice. Not to mention, it would be a good way to bond a little bit more with the most closed off of his social circle.

Trini glared at Jason for a moment, as if searching for some ulterior motive. "And if I happen to wake you up at two in the morning?"

"One, two, three, doesn't matter. Your task, your show. I'm just along for the ride."

"Okay…" Trini finally agreed. "But I'll have no complaining about the time or how tired you are."

"Deal."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Trini appeared in Jason's window the following Wednesday, Jason was already dressed and ready to accompany his fellow ranger on her regular quest into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lack of better options, I'm just going to go with the rough general consensus that Trini's last name is Kwan. I thought I could get away with just not using the last name but nope, this chapter forced me to.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hiya, Jason."

"Jesus." Jason spat up half the drink he just took from his soda in surprise. The sticky fluid splattering all over himself but thank god not onto the homework he was trying to finish.

"Ooh." Trini winced. "Sorry."

"Warn a guy next time." Jason coughed and spluttered as he absentmindedly wiped his hands on his soaked pants. "Sheesh."

Turning in his chair, the red ranger found Trini had already scampered through his window and had taken a seat on his bed as she often did. It seemed to be her go to spot for unexpected visits at this late hour.

Jason almost hadn't noticed it at first. Ever since they decided Wednesday would be their agreed upon 'group checkup' night, Trini started to come over to his place more frequently. Almost always at after dark though, she'd only come during day when they did so as a group. When she did show up for night visits, it was usually around midnight.

You would think Jason would start expecting the company, but nope. Trini was quiet as a mouse when she wanted to be, so she always ended up sneaking up on him. Even when it was unintentional, side effect of being about at night so often perhaps.

Jason rolled his eyed as he turned around in his swivel chair. "Pardon me."

Getting up, Jason retrieved a different set of night clothes from his dresser and left for the bathroom. Upon returning, he found Trini had occupied his chair and was now twirling around in it without a care in the world.

"You know, do that too much and you'll fall over." Jason smirked as he took her vacated position on his bed.

"Probably, but it's fun." Trini didn't even bother stopping.

"You have been spending too much time around Zack." Jason pretty much abandoned any hope of finishing the homework tonight. Due tomorrow or not, Trini was going to keep him too distracted.

"That's probably true too." Trini shrugged, but Jason could see the brief glimpses of a smile when she would be briefly facing him during her spin.

"So, what brings you here?"

Trini immediately stopped, her back to Jason. That was the red ranger's first hint that he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. That or Trini was about to get emotional and was dragging her heels.

"I need a favor." Trini slowly turned about, chewing her bottom lip.

"The mighty Trini Kwan, asking me for a favor? Oh, this should be good. Hit me." Jason parroted the same words the yellow ranger had used on him a few weeks before. He even threw in a grin to help bolster the attempt at easing his friends tension.

Judging by Trini's expression, it wasn't working.

"I need you to come to a family dinner with me." Trini mumbled something else after that but not even Jason's ranger hearing was able to catch it.

"What was that last part?"

"And pretend to be my boyfriend." Trini added so lowly, Jason still had trouble hearing it.

"Okay, no problem." Jason agreed without hesitation, then had to do a double take when his brain caught back up with the rest. "Wait… what?"

"Just..." Trini held a hand up to Jason, whom recognized the gesture. Reaching behind him, he snatched one of his pillows and tossed it at his fellow ranger. Trini proceeded to press her face into the material and let out a muffled scream.

Jason just waited patiently for Trini to finish knowing the explanation would be forthright.

After two screams into Jason's pillow, Trini lifted her face and took a deep breath. "I feel a little better now."

"You sure? You could try going at it again, it's wonderful stress relief." Jason joked in hopes of getting some kind of humor out of the girl.

Jason's reward came in the form of the slightest raise of Trini's lips. "You are not wrong. But first, business."

"Yeah… about that." Jason knew he must look like a slack jawed idiot. "You need me to do what exactly?"

"Come to a family dinner at my place, and pretend to be my boyfriend." Trini repeated, not even hiding just how much she didn't like what was coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Just needed to make sure I wasn't imagining."

"I know." Trini sighed. "We're going way down the rabbit hole here. I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't nearly desperate."

"Why me though?" Jason asked. "Why not Billy or even Zack? The guy's practically your evil twin."

Trini smiled for real at that. "Neither of them would be good options for my parents, neither are you for that matter." Trini quickly tried to backtrack. "I mean, that's how they think, not me. No offense."

"None taken." Jason pondered the whole situation for a moment. "I'm the least of three evils, aren't I?"

"Pretty much." Trini scowled. "Kimberly is a no go for obvious reasons. They know about Billy blowing up his lunchbox and his various projects he works on, and honestly, I don't want him anywhere near my mom. And Zack is the definition of a problem child delinquent. That's my entire social circle."

"And I'm the delinquent problem child too, just not as bad as Zack is by society's standards." Jason understood where the girl was coming from. Parents could be prickly that way in regards to their kids' friends.

"Yeah… look this whole thing started as an accident on my part." Trini stood up and flopped herself beside Jason on the bed. "My mom was on my case about my relationships, again. And I sorta…"

"Wanted to shut her up so you said you were seeing somebody?" Jason attempted to finish for Trini.

"Yup. Didn't exactly think it through." Trini groaned holding her head in her hands. "Then she says she wants to meet this new boyfriend of mine and here we are."

"Okay, when's dinner and how nice should I dress?"

"That's okay, I knew it was a bit much to… wait, what?" Trini looked up at the red ranger in utter disbelief. "You're serious? I was kinda expecting you to say no or something. My mom makes Rita look like a fluffy bunny."

"I am totally serious." Jason patted Trini on the back. "So far, I haven't left one of my team and friends high and dry, and I'm not going to start now. We beat Rita, we'll beat your mom. We'll just have to use less direct methods."

"So… we can't slap her into space too?" Trini looked like she was actually considering the idea.

"As much as I know we would all enjoy that, no." Jason, though tempted, had to deny it.

"Aww…."

"Anyway… time and dress code?" Jason dragged the conversation back on track.

"Oh uh, day after tomorrow at eight. Wear something nice but don't go crazy." Trini answered as she jumped to her feet. "You know this is a really bad idea, right?"

"The worst." Jason followed the Latina to the window where she was getting ready to jump out. "But we'll handle it, always have and always will."

"If you say so, oh fearless leader." Trini offered a dramatic salute as she backflipped out of the window and into the night.

"Yeah, fearless. That would be awesome." Jason chuckled to himself, but the humor lasted right up until he saw the unfinished homework still sitting on the desk. "Oh, just great…"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jason, I owe you big time for this." Trini greeted Jason when he arrived on the doorstep of the Kwan household. "Okay, here's the sitrep…"

"Trini, this isn't a horror movie, and we aren't marching into battle. Just relax for a sec." Jason tried to reassure the yellow ranger but she was having none of it.

"Oh, but we are, Jason." Trini shushed quietly as she looked over her shoulder through the doorway. "This is a battle, and a horror movie all rolled up into one. But we are not trying to win, just survive."

"Whatever you say." Jason put a hand on each of Trini's shoulders. "Just breathe okay? We'll be fine, this isn't my first rodeo."

It really wasn't for Jason, he was a former popular football quarterback after all. He was used to women throwing themselves at him. By extension, he had been to many a 'meet the parents' dinner. This was just another day at the office for the old Jason.

"Easy for you to say." Trini relaxed slightly at Jason's hold, but leveled a withering stare at the concrete porch under them. "I think I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Hey, look at me."

Trini hesitated a bit, but did turn her gaze up to meet Jason's.

"We got this." Jason flashed a cocky smirk. "Come on, we're rangers. We can beat the crap out of aliens and monsters. We can handle one dinner with your parents."

"I know, I know." Trini sighed. "I just hate all this cloak and dagger crap. Why won't my parents just accept me for who I am?"

"Question of the century." Jason thought for a second before smiling a little bigger. "Babe."

The glare that should have been able to obliterate the concrete was now turned on Jason. "You are so not calling me that."

"I am your boyfriend, aren't I, darling?" Jason might be all smiles, but he was really hoping his teasing at the reaction he was hoping. If it didn't, he was about to be on the receiving end of the Trini version of the Ty Fleming tooth story.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Trini rolled her eyes, but wasn't able to look away before Jason saw the grin. "Honestly, I could have asked anybody, but oh no. I get the comedian, terrific."

"At least I can make my girlfriend laugh at least." Jason nudged Trini in the side with his elbow.

Trini was no longer trying to hide the smirk. "You're insufferable, and you say I'm around Zack too much."

"He's contagious, rubs off on everybody." Jason offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Trini looked down at the hand before slipping her fingers into his and sucking in a deep breath. "Okay, let's rock."

As the duo entered the doorway, Jason beamed with pride. There was the proper fearless Trini. The yellow ranger just needed the tiny nudge to remember for herself.

As they approached the dining area where the parents would be waiting, Jason allowed himself to flash back to the many other times he had done this. There was a song and dance to these things he still remembered the steps to.

Step one, the greetings.

"Good evening, Mr. Kwan." Jason offered first as the pair approached the table. Mr. Kwan rose to offer a handshake that Jason saw coming a mile away. This was the part where the father tested the new boyfriend based on the way he shook his hand.

"And you must be Jason Scott. Our daughter has told us so much about you." At least Mr. Kwan was being polite, and going by his looks of approval he already liked the look of Jason. Good, the red ranger managed to make a nice first impression.

On the other end of the spectrum was Mrs. Kwan. While the father was polite, she was already giving Jason the once over. He knew when he was being sized up like Trini's mother was doing now. His button up shirt, the clean and combed hair, all were being meticulously evaluated and tested. This was the only thing surprising so far about the evening, usually it was the father doing that and not the mother.

"Yes, she has. And we've heard plenty about you from elsewhere." Mrs. Kwan didn't even bother trying to hide the condescension in her tone. Mr. Kwan gave her a look from the side, but she either didn't see or didn't want to see.

"Yes, ma'am." Jason brushed off the attitude, much like a person goes into water expecting to get wet. "Good things, I hope."

"That remains to be seen." Mrs. Kwan took her seat, now definitely ignoring her husband and daughter's twin looks of disapproval. Jason just smiled his way through, it was going to take a lot more than that to cow him into fear.

While everyone else took their own seats, Jason's mind shifted into step two. The small talk and food, the meat of the evening both metaphorically and figuratively. Now was when the real fun began.

"So, Jason…" Mrs. Kwan began, and from the looks on Trini and her father, it was about to get interesting.

"Here we go." Trini's whispered, but only Jason heard.

"You used to play on the football team at the school?" Jason already wasn't liking where the older woman was going with this. "Used to be star of the team too, I recall."

"Used to play and used to be star quarterback yes." Jason didn't give Trini's mother any room to keep talking, he seized the reins of the conversation before she could. Something the red ranger could tell did not happen often in the Kwan household. "I really don't miss it. I wish I could go back and tell myself there is more to life than football."

Jason could hear the near silent tap taping of Trini's leg bouncing beneath the table. Using the table as cover, he took hold of her limb in his hand to calm the yellow ranger down. The moment he did, Trini's movement ceased.

"Yes, but you had quite the professional career ahead of you I'm told." The woman's expression was neutral, but Jason could hear the disapproval. "Until you managed to ruin it."

Jason felt it through his hold on Trini's leg, the girl was seconds from jumping to his defense, literally. But Jason simply gripped tighter to keep her from doing so. He had this well in hand, but appreciated the thought.

To the shock of the entire Kwan family, Jason laughed. The parents both stared in confusion, while Trini looked like Jason had grown two more heads.

"I did. Oh, I definitely managed that." Jason still laughed. "There is nobody that knows that better than me. But know what I think?" Mrs. Kwan opened her mouth but Jason once more didn't allow her to talk. "I think, good riddance."

"A professional career is nothing to scoff at." Mrs. Kwan cut in, but only because Jason allowed her.

"Maybe, but I'm rather glad the way life turned out." Jason motioned to Trini with his extra hand. "And besides, the old me was an arrogant jerk that your daughter would have hated."

"Speaking of how life turns out, Trini says you two met in detention?" The question came but Jason couldn't answer before another followed. "That is an odd place to be looking for a relationship, isn't it?"

"Honey." Mr. Kwan admonished.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Kwan." Jason knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, but was ready. "Yes, we did meet in detention. And I'm glad I pulled that stupid prank that landed me in detention. If I hadn't, I never would have met your daughter, or the rest of my amazing friends."

Mrs. Kwan was full on glaring at Jason now. She was losing, and knew it too. This was a woman not accustomed to an adversary not backing down. "So why our daughter?"

Trini and her Mr. Kwan both wanted to say something, but neither were given the chance.

"And why your daughter you ask?" Jason stood his ground and refused to give in. "Because, she's one of the bravest and selfless people I've ever met." Jason turned to look Trini in the eye. "And anybody would be lucky to have met her, let alone call her theirs."

Sure, the entire night was one giant deception. But that didn't mean Jason couldn't serve up a little truth to back it up. He didn't even actually have to lie about why he liked Trini as his friend, the truth more than supported it.

Mrs. Kwan was knocked speechless along with the rest of the Kwan clan. Trini herself looked like she was about to cry. She quickly looked away in an obvious, to Jason at least, attempt to blink tears away.

Jason pretended not to notice, just like he pretended not to feel it when Trini's hand sought his and gripped tightly.

With the battle won, the evening turned into a more conventional dinner. The heavy stuff having been hashed out early, and Mrs. Kwan significantly more subdued.

Jason didn't miss how Trini seemed to smile more, talk more, when she wasn't so afraid of her mother's reactions. It reminded Jason of how the yellow ranger would act at their lunch table in school.

When the evening finally began winding down, Trini escorted Jason back to the front door. She was silent right up until she closed the door behind them, leaving the two alone on the front porch again.

"Holy hell." Trini leaned with her back to the door, grinning like a loon. "Jason, that was awesome!"

Jason shrugged it off. "She had it coming, she… ow hey. What's that for?"

Trini had started poking Jason hard in the chest and stomach. Her eyes like she was searching for something she couldn't see. "You sure you're not a girl in a guy suit?"

"Nope. Guy all the way." Jason chuckled. "Sorry."

"That's just not fair, why must the good ones be unavailable?" Trini moaned dramatically, but the effect didn't pair well with her grin. "Pity we have a very mutual and very friendly break up scheduled here in a couple weeks."

"Yeah too bad, I was just working on planning our next date." Jason teased, eliciting another round of laughter from the Latina. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. I better get going, it's a bit late."

"Hey Jason?" Jason had only managed one step away from the porch before he heard Trini's low, almost nervous voice.

"Yeah?" Jason turned around but before he could say another word, Trini moved up and planted the softest kiss on his cheek.

"This night may have started because of a dumb idea and a lie, but that was for real." Trini cleared her throat, cheeks turning red in the porchlight.

"I didn't have to lie, about anything." Jason turned and left, leaving a waving Trini behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a little harder than I thought, having never experienced the full meet the parents dinner myself. Closest I ever got was meeting the mom. Hopefully I did pretty well and everyone liked it.
> 
> One thing I would like to stress so everyone gets it, this is not a romance story. Jason and Trini are just that good of friends, my version of Trini still likes women only.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do some more nightly misadventures with the rangers in follow up chapters. Not quite sure though, reviews lately are a little slimmer than I was hoping. Then again, I might have to get ideas out of my head and onto here regardless of reception.
> 
> Eh, we'll see I guess.


End file.
